letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Beginning
The Beginning (El principio o inicio) es un sencillo de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock, lanzado el 22 de Agosto de 2012 para el Live Action Rurouni Kenshin y publicado el 6 de marzo de 2013 en el álbum Jinsei×Boku= por A-Sketch. Letra Original/Kanji= |-| Original/Romanji= Just give me a reason To keep my heart beating Don’t worry it’s safe right here in my arms As the world falls apart around us All we can do is hold on, hold on.. Take my hand! And bring me back, yeah I risk everything if it’s for you I whisper into the night Telling me it’s not my time and don’t give up I’ve never stood up before this time Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running) Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can) Never give up Kuru wa shimi hodo setsunai Just tell me why baby They might call me crazy For saying I’d fight until there is no more Ureri o fukunda senkou gankou wa kankaku teki shoudo kurai ne Blinded, I can’t see the end So where do I begin? Say another word, I can't hear you The silence between us Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake I take this chance that I make you mine Tada kakusenai mono kattate yori misekakete So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running) Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can) Never give up Kanashimi to setsunasa Just give me a reason To keep my heart beating Don’t worry it’s safe right here in my arms Kudaketenaide saite jita kono omoi wa So blinded I can’t see the end Look how far we made it The pain I can’t escape it Kono mamajya mada owarase koto wa dekinai deshou Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa So where do I begin? Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo sutetea kimi wo Just tell me why baby They might call me crazy For saying I’d fight until there is no more (No more) Fureri ukanda senkougankou wa kangakiteki shoudou Blinded, I can’t see the end Look how far we made it The pain I can’t escape it Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa It finally begins.. |-| Español= Sólo dame una razón Para mantener mi corazón latiendo No te preocupes aquí en mis brazos es seguro Mientras el mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor Todo lo que podemos hacer es aguantar, aguantar.. Toma mi mano! Y tráeme de vuelta, si Me arriesgo a todo si es por ti Susurro dentro de la noche Me dices que no es mi tiempo y que no me rinda Nunca me puse de pie, antes de este tiempo Pero nunca voy a dejar ir esta mano, nunca Entonces levántate, levántate (Sólo tienes que seguir corriendo) Despierta, despierta (Sólo dime cómo puedo) Nunca te rindas Los puntos mas dolorosos vienen de vuelta Sólo dime porqué, cariño Puede ser que me llamen loco Por decir que lucharé hasta que no haya más Melancólicas miradas de impulsos sensibles Cegado, no puedo ver el futuro Entonces, ¿por donde empezamos? Dime otra palabra, no puedo oírte El silencio entre nosotros Simplemente me gusta, nada se refleja Tomaré esta oportunidad para hacerte mía Estaba fingiendo ser alguien que simplemente no pude ocultar Entonces levántate, levántate (Sólo tienes que seguir corriendo) Despierta, despierta (Sólo dime cómo puedo) Nunca te rindas También la tristeza Sólo dame una razón Para mantener mi corazón latiendo No te preocupes es seguro aquí en mis brazos Creo que esto se ha roto a llorar Entonces cegado, no puedo ver el final Mira hacía atrás, podemos hacerlo No puedo escapar del dolor No se puede dejar todavía terminar Esto no termina incluso podemos tratar de continuar Entonces, ¿de donde empiezo? Ampliar el caso de principio a fin, de no perder una mano Para descartar que el hábito que fue como los que nos perdió Sólo dime porqué, cariño Puede ser que me llamen loco Por decir que lucharé hasta que no haya más Melancólicas miradas de impulsos sensibles Cegado, no puedo ver el final Mira hacia atrás, podemos hacerlo No puedo escapar del dolor (Escapar) A este ritmo que es todavía para terminar No será capaz de resonar tantas veces Esto al fin comienza.. Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|500 px| Vídeo original |-| Acústico= thumb|center|500 px| Versión acústica Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Canciones en Japonés Categoría:One Ok Rock Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Sencillo